Various hair cosmetic compositions differ in their efficacies based on the needs and desires of the consumer. Patrons of cosmetic products actively seek out multi-functional, new products which are pleasing to the senses, both on application and in use, and which have innovative, interesting and/or pleasing textures, preferably without any sacrifice to functional performance. One important functional element of such compositions is their ability to hold or set hair in place. Many consumers seek hair styling products which would give a medium hold that adds volume and bounce to the hair and at the same time, provides a very natural or matte looking finish. The resulting feel and texture of the product during the application process, in addition to the feel of the hair after the application are also important elements of such commodities. While different technologies and products exist that have these qualities, there is still a need for improvement in these areas.
Hair styling compositions on the cosmetic market for shaping and/or maintaining the hairstyle appear in various forms. They can range anywhere from solutions, foams, gels, creams, waxes, serums, to aerosols and can provide many different types of finishes to the hair, ranging from silky to matte and polished to edgy. However, these conventional cosmetic compositions have failed to provide the consumer with new and innovative formulations from both a sensory and functionality perspective.
Thus, the object of this invention is related to a composition and process of treating the hair based on a hair styling composition with a unique, spongy texture that facilitates a flexible hold with added bounce and volume to hair and at the same time produces a textured look and feel to the hair. Additionally, the inventive composition can provide reshapeable properties to the hair.
Another object of the invention is to provide a composition with a unique texture that is appealing to the consumer, and which imparts cosmetic and personal care benefits to the surface of hair or skin such as coverage, texture, feel and aesthetic effects.